


Memories

by Zireael07



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Jaheira feel in Chateau Irenicus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wspomnienia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253178) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07). 



> Text in italics taken from Baldur's Gate II: SoA.

You enter a dark room and your eyes need a moment to adjust. You notice the dark shape lying upon a table. You wonder what it is… and then you recognize the red hair and tanned skin.

You have a mess in your head. Images. Memories.

“Wh-What are you doing in Calimport? Who are you looking for?”

“They call me Khalid.”

His strong fingers on yours.

The look of dark eyes.

“J-Jaheira…”

“Wh-What should we c-call our firstborn son?”

You remember your own reply – and then it hits you that you will never have that daughter from your dreams.

Khalid will never again touch you, will never again look at you, won’t ever make you smile. Your husband is dead…

 _Kha… Khalid?_

No, it is impossible – you think.

 _Khalid! No… this… this is an illusion… a dream… a bad dream… Where are the mirrors… the switches to pull to… to show where he is hidden… Khalid…_

But deep in your heart you know it is him. There is only one thing left…

 _Damn…damn you…_


End file.
